fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rowlie Bann
Rowlie Bann (ライリーバン, Rairīban) is a Sword Mage who works for the Black Brier Gang. She partners up frequently with Donovan Treuce, often a tagteam in of themselves that complement each other's skills. Despite insinuations, there is nothing but a love of battle between the pair. Appearance Rowlie takes the visual vibe of someone who's always on the move and constantly fighting. With a bandana strapped over the front of her scalp with a plate that depicts clouds over her forehead, the white shoulder strapped vest stands out with it more than the rest of her apparel. A sleeveless kosode acting as the outermost blouse covers a longer piece of linen that stretches down and drapes into a kama skirt that wraps around her black leggings that end with a pair of sandals that expose her toes. The scabbard of her sword often is sheathed diagonally from her lower left hip to her upper right shoulderblade. The dark red haired woman is of good physique, having great tone to her developed muscles and maturity in her curves across her womanly form. With soft eyes that can become piercing at any given moment and pouty lips that can accentuate her playfulness or her temper fits well with her visage. A woman of great potential for beauty but chooses the way of the warrior given her upbringing and life choices that has made her come this far in life. Personality Excitable, and not in the way you'd assume. Rowlie is someone who loves to be in the center of the action, a straight-forward and often referred to as blunt individual. She'll head straight for it but not out of stupidity but because that's where she'd rather be. This is often reinforced by her bizarre relationship with her associate, Donovan Treuce. Both agreed that the best thrill is in the heart of the action, not the sidelines. Her ability to inspire is often reflected by the guts and nerve she has by pushing herself to that limit. Whereas there other aspect of her persona is her temper. She can get quite upset, mostly for comical reasons. Whether its frustrated with the lack of teamwork, how someone acts or dresses or even the weather she'll sometimes burst into hilarious bouts of rage for no reason to those who bear witness to it. This can be seen in how she has a obsessive compulsive tendency to wish everything goes the way she wishes it to instead of the way it goes regardless of etched in stone plans. Though there had been times where she appears to be flirtatious, either through trickery to get what she wants or to her teammates (often to Donovan to edge him on). Knowing she has good looks on her side she can sometimes sway the hearts of men and on occasion women by striking a suggestive pose or commenting in a sultry voice has either gotten what she wanted or gave her a reaction she can take advantage of. No one really knows the times she's being serious when acting like this or simply playing so that she can get her way. Either way, she's not someone to predict easily. Background Rowlie Bann is the daughter of a mercenary family, having been born to live the fight and do little else. Her father as a result was a harsh man, restricting the natural effects and commonplaces a little girl would normally have. With her mother doing only a small amount of maternal attention, either out of fear of her husband's anger or because she was too busy performing her obligated missions in the Guild they were a part of. What was supposed to be a family of three turned into a unit, with very little love and attention, fueling the pessimistic, angry and self centered view that Rowlie will begin to mold of herself in her mind. This began when Rowlie discovered her knack of magic at the age of 11. Unintentionally feeling a connection to the objects she touches, she begins to pick up the afterthoughts of those who come into contact with. Merely weeks later, during an exercise with her father, she began unleashing her Ethernano subconsciously when angered by her harsh parent. Realizing that he has a Mage in his family, something that hasn't happened in generations, Towar Bann began incredibly afraid of what he created. But that was when the Guild that accepted contracts caught wind of this and decided to employ the use of the first Mage within their ranks. Despite begin against this, Towar had no choice but to bring her into the fold where she was getting more acceptance and praise than he ever did. Even when Lya Bann returned from her long assignment, she was met with a mixture of pride and apprehension knowing that Towar was deadly silent while in their presence. But this soon changed for the better for Rowlie, at first. Taking classes from those who were tutors or freely taught a wide plethora of magic to those of exceptional talent despite the age she began to progress and refine her powers. Even her mother, the Guild's Ace, began to teach her the sword arts giving her an inherited connection of swordplay that made the Queen of Blades. What she didn't know, however, was the dark secret lurking beneath her compassionate smile and soft words. That wasn't brought to light until Towar Bann challenged his own daughter in a duel, aiming to breaking her to the point of kicking her from the Guild or killing her so that his placement in the family was cemented as him being the head. Rowlie was surprised just how skilled a man Towar was. Using her Magic was the only thing that allowed her to stand on equal footing, giving a reason why he was such a respected member of the Mercenary Guild. However he urged her own into an angry frenzy when he talked of how he utterly despised her and her mother, finding himself drowning in their shadows that have stretched over his own dignity. When Rowlie withdrew her magic to fight without it, she was struck by a magic pistol he had in his possession, injuring her critically. Despite his act of cruelty to his daughter, no one made a move to save her or stop him due to the duel's sacred tradition. It looked over until Lya stopped him with what looked like magic of her own. Feeling betrayed, Towar killed himself, slitting his own throat in front of his family and the Guild. Due to the inexplicable tragedy that befell them, Rowlie fled, feeling unclean and used at the Guild. She was stopped by her mother but she didn't want to look at her, feeling that she didn't even know the woman that had raised her with ulterior motives for so long. From that point forward she ran and ran, never looking back till she found herself in Fiore. There, a band of crazy magicians in drab to crazy get-ups came across her in the town they were doing a job. Wanting to earn some extra money and with nothing left to live for other than to fight, she asked her future Guild Master, Swartz, if she could get in on it. With the recently established Black Brier Gang interested in new recruits Swartz agreed on the condition she be the one to fulfill the contract solo without their aid. Therefore, given once again the chance to shine and impress, Rowlie harnessed all of her collective Sword and Caster Magic abilities in the open. After fulfilling the contract without being too beaten or weary, Swartz welcomed her with a bone breaking bear hug, giving her a real impression as to what kind of leader he'd be. For the next four years Rowlie became acquainted with both new recruits and old members of the gang of what was once an influential Dark Wizard Guild. Drawing special attention to the Accelerator Mage, Donovan Treuce, she found him to be of similar like-mindedness so she insisted that they watch each other's backs while in a fight. With both becoming something of a dynamic duo, it was natural that both subdued the rumors their own gang spread about their interesting relationship becoming more than simple friendship. Whether either will admit it or allow it to become something else will only be told in the aftermath of an especially dangerous mission in the north of Fiore, in the city of Fiume de Gigglio. Synopsis *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affiliations *'The Blood Hands': Once akin to a replacement family due to her poor relationship with her father and her distant one with her mother, she departed on the poorest terms when she became traumatized by the outcome of her duel. Feeling alienated by the ignorance of her mother's abilities of magic kept hidden from her and the rest of the Guild and her father's loathing of her to the point of him slitting his own throat she never crossed their paths once again. Despite the Guild Master being something of an uncle to her, she never once tried to seek them out in the four and a half years since she left their sides. *The Black Brier Gang: A band of thieves, adventurers, murderers and warriors who are skilled in the arts of magic and combat, they made Rowlie fit right at home with her current violent disposition. Taking front stage whenever she can, her abilities stand out as truly unique and one of a kind compared to those of her peers. Despite Swartz's manic behavior, Ketchum's laidback attitude and Elaine's seductively cunning persona she finds a unique kinship with those who fight and live beside her in the open fields or in the rooms of a booked inn. Natural Skills/Abilities High Magical Power: Since awakening at a young age, Rowlie found her abilities fit her skills of athleticism, acrobatics and swordplay all too well. With a fierce pressure exuding from her when venting her Ethernano, she has discovered the use to unleash fierce fissures of energy from her sword tip while also using it as a defensive barrier to protect herself from most devastating attacks. In addition it's made her overall boost her musculature generation of physical power, enabling her the attribute of empowering herself with limited use of her stores of strength to cut through most materials with a single slash, taking a truly resistant or equally sharp attack to parry her own attacks. Her attacks exude enough potency that even a mere kick can shatter a building's face and cause it to collapse in on itself. With no barriers within her potential unlocked there is still plenty of room to mature and grow in her vast amount of power for someone her own age and background. Master Swordswoman: Being the one thing that both her mother and father taught her quite well was the art of the sword. Operating on a number of styles from one-handed to two-handed, the stances and postures she meditated on allowed her to perform better Sword Magic over the course of her life. Excelling in the operation of Kenjutsu, she is adept in keeping her footing and her defensive up, especially against those of exceptional or higher skill of swordsomanship. But due to her usual impulsive nature, she operates on employing a series of acrobatic flips and gestures to give the impression she's dancing while also twirling her blade in her enemy's path. This allows her to offput her enemies when she's amidst a fierce fight while also maintaining her cool without exerting too much stamina or Ethernano of equal amount. When using Kendo she uses the maximum amount of power and pressure she can operate upon, making it a usually last resort magic to go back to. An almost eruptive style of swordplay, the Sword Magic that is used around this style relies on guiding the pressure of outgoing Ethernano towards the target in question. It also strengthens defense, making it a good fallback if her attacker is starting to push her back into a corner. But, at the same time, Rowlie has used a number of weapons simultaneously, giving her the artistic ability of fighting with a number of tools at hand. Freestyle Fighter: Taught to adapt to the environment as much as to the opponent she faces, Rowlie's style of combat that roots into her ability to imbue it into her innate skills of footwork and aerial take-offs. Imitating someone who's often a human arachnid with how limber and skilled she is in parkour, Rowlie's martial arts often take advantage of her surroundings in order to gain an upperhand on her enemy. Using a special kind of Ethernano discharge that is akin to Palm Magic but is mostly used to perform superhuman feats. From rushing at speeds faster than the trained eye can see to leaping high enough that she can possibly keep kicking herself up to a high altitude in the sky, Rowlie is able to fight while in freefall or in midair given her level of skill in adapting her martial artistry with her ability to manipulate her Ethernano from nearly all points of her body. Allowing her to fight many opponents, either superior or equal, by continuously evolving her style of combat to give her an edge over them. Keen Combatant: From her experience of being a warrior at a young age till the current day, Rowlie has always been an observant warrior. Able to observe her surroundings and spot hidden targets for far distances, she can be perceptive to the point of sometimes being mistaken as an animal. This also is a reflection that, even when flustered, she doesn't lose her senses or her composure to lessen her capacity as a fighter. Due to the lack of education or proper teaching in any other school than Magic or Combat, Rowlie heavily relies on her capabilities as a Mage and a Swordswoman or even just a fisticuff user so that she can excel in a field where she can ignore civilized essentials. Equipment/Tools Kage no mai Kihaku (影のマイ気迫, Kage no mai Kihaku; Trans, "Reflection of my Soul,"): Rowlie's prized possession is a simple yet elegantly crafted katana. A gift from her mother to further her talents as a magic swordswoman, she has used this weapon since the time she began becoming a full time member of the Blood Hands to the current day. It has never dulled and its ability to take punishment has exceeded her own expectations. Used as a medium for most of her magicks, Rowlie is proud of her weapon and will do anything to keep it in her possession. Magic Sword Magic: Through her adept manipulation of her personal stores of Ethernano, Rowlie has been able to make use of a wide array of techniques when in the midst of combat. Whether it was to make a precise cut through a hardened barrier, create a shockwave with the flat of the weapon or create a concussive pressure impact with the pommel she has done it all and much more. Her practicality in using the magic has ranged from the orthodox method of sharpening her blade, elongating its reach or producing slicing ribbons of magic to catch her enemies from afar to the unorthodox of bending the blade around like a whip or stretching it to an impossible length. Other times she's even created a magic barrier from the blade itself, one of which she can help nullify her opponent's attacks. The wide array is hard to completely categeorize or document entirely but has to be seen in order to believe her true skills coming into play. *Sword Pressure: With a single swing, Rowlie can generate a powerful enough pressure wave that at maximum power carve a trench through a city block. Harnessed with her magic she can perform much more precise and rapidly successive waves to hit targets from afar. This is but one of the most basic abilities she has in Sword Magic. *Sword Beam: An orthodox but plainly useful ability that can turn the tide of a battle in her favor, Rowlie condenses her Ethernano around her sword and then releases it within a single stroke of her blade. This creates a horizontal blaze of incinerative and lacerative force that can cut an enemy to ribbons as much as it can burn them up by sheer proximity to the intensely lit particles of light. Not her most powerful technique but an effective one, as Rowlie can adapt so that a thrust can produce a lancing attack as opposed to a stroking motion. Depending on the speed and power of her sword motions, she can produce a number of these beams at once to create intimidating shapes of destruction launched at her foes. High Speed Magic: A means to effectively harness Rowlie's Ethernano discharge to its ultimate potential. Giving her the ability to move at incredible speeds to the point where simply moving or hitting things normally could cause high yield of damage to the given target. Adding that to Rowlie's focus of using her magic in such a fluid manner, Rowlie has taken the concept of the God Leg and expanded it, giving her additional aerial capabilities. Like kicking at high enough speeds to keep propelling her in the air or move in a way she can gain an aesthetic array of mobility when not on the ground. This also includes her ability to dish out a series of sword slashes that can be numbered like rounds in a automatic firing weapon, making her especially dangerous close quarters if she decides to up the ante of her speed to a higher level. Mirror Magic: The most adaptable and useful of her Magic, Rowlie Bann makes this use off her sword as well her own body. The applications can range from creating artificial mirrors with the stroke of her sword or using her blade as the medium for reflective spells. Illusions to genuine articles, the Mirror Magic is based on the ability to mess with the head of an opponent or bring a figment of imagination into the real world. Her artisanship in mastering this magic has truly set her apart from all other members of the Black Brier Gang, making her an undoubtedly strong opponent that can potentially rival an S-Class Wizard if she's motivated enough. The power that can come from her mirror casting is all dependant on her will and creativity in how she employs the magic itself. Behind the scenes/Trivia Category:Dark Wizard Category:Sword Mage Category:Sword User Category:Sword Magic Category:Mirror Magic Category:Black Brier Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Swartz Category:Ketchum